Wolverine
Wolverine is a superhero from the Marvel comics. In here, he is part of the X-Men and is most notable for having 3 claws on each hand. his history began in Alberta, Canada, during the late 19th Century (i.e. around the 1880s). The man who would come to be known simply as "Logan" was born James Howlett, the second son of Elizabeth Howlett (née Hudson) and John Howlett, Sr., owners of a large estate. However, in his adulthood James came to resemble the appearance of the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, much more closely than his legal father. It is possible that he is the product of an illicit affair between Elizabeth Howlett and Thomas Logan. Logan was kidnapped by agents of the Weapon X Program, the tenth installment of the Weapon Plus Project. The man known only as the Professor, Dr. Abraham Cornelius, and Carol Hines began to examine Logan while he floated in a containment tank. Logan's bones, including his claws, were bonded with the indestructible metal known as adamantium, making them unbreakable. This adamantium bonding process was apparently stolen by the Weapon X Program from the Japanese scientist known as Lord Dark Wind. After his encounter with the Hulk, Wolverine was conscripted by Department H to join and lead Alpha Flight, Canada's government-run super team. During his leadership of Alpha Flight, Wolverine was approached by Professor Charles Xavier, who was looking for mutants to help his students, the X-Men, escape from the island-being known as Krakoa, which had captured them. Wolverine left Alpha Flight to accompany Xavier and rescue the captured X-Men. After Krakoa was defeated, Wolverine decided to stay with the X-Men, for reasons which included that he had fallen for Marvel Girl. In M.U.G.E.N, Wolverine has been made by Sander71113 from MVC: Clash of Heroes. Also made by ZVitor for the game "X-Men: Second Coming", a version with mask on/off by Acey, with the help of Kong and The Anvil, a Boneclaw version by Vyn, and a regular version by ArielAleXCo. Sander71113's MvC Wolverine This Wolverine has been the powerhouse in M.U.G.E.N., notably has great AI that uses wits which can easily defeat an opponent from his slicing dicing combos and aerial combos. Most users having trouble do defeat him, but his AI can be changed in the def. file. The character has good accuracy from "MvC" as what the author said. His sff. will not adapt the colored palettes while running on Mugen 1.0 Engine because he is initially runs on DOS, then converted to WinMugen. A patch has been made to fix the sff and also added color separation by Goodaldo. Zvitor's Wolverine ZVitor's Wolverine (a.k.a: Astonishing Wolverine) was made especially for the X-Men game: "X-Men: Second Coming" (Or Project X). All sprites of Wolverine were custom and is compatible with both versions of M.U.G.E.N. ZVitor's Wolverine has many different hypers than the other versions, such as Feral Rage and Healing Factor. He also has the ability to jump on walls like Strider Hiryu and is able to attack from there. This version of Wolverine is a 6-buttoned character with a challenging AI. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B/C = Kick X/Y/Z = Punch Icons encased in square brackets [ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130806133347/mugen/images/6/69/Button-D.gif ] mean for the respective button(s) to be held down. 'Specials' Beserker Barrage ( , , , / / ) Lethal Lunge ( , , , / / )'' ''Dive Kick ( , , , / / ) Tornado Claw ( , , , X/Y/Z) 'Hypers' Beserker Barrage X ( , , , / / x2) Weapon X ( , , , / / x2) Claw Frenzy ( , , , / / x2) Feral Rage (( , , / / x2) (Increases attack damage) Healing Factor (( , , , / / ) (Life Regeneration) Acey's Wolverine Acey's Wolverine (a.k.a: Maskless Wolverine) is a version of Wolverine that has two modes: Mask on and Mask off. The difference between them is that they both have 2 unique hypers that can be done on one mode, but can't be done on the other. The Anvil helped with the spriting and Kong helped with the coding. The character is incredibly cheap and can ususlly defeat the player with receiving almost no damage. Vyn's Wolverine Vyn's Wolverine (a.k.a: Boneclaw Wolverine) is a version of Wolverine with yellow claws, made out of bones. The sprites are from a rip of "Marvel vs. Capcom 2" and is compatible with both M.U.G.E.Ns. ArielAleXCo's Wolverine ArielAleXCo's Wolverine (a.k.a: Wolverine Wx2) is a regular Wolverine. It was an outdated version that is not compatible with WinMUGEN because of the creator's OS change, but in an update, now is fully compatible with WinMUGEN. NeoUle's Wolverine-P (The Pacifier) This version, also known as The Pacifier is a cheap edit of Wolverine is infamous for being nearly impossible to beat, this version is known for having reversals in every one of its moves. The Pacifier can only be beaten by characters depending on the version, characters such as A-Bomb can defeat it regardless of the version. Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:70's Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Males Category:Caucasians Category:Canadians Category:Claw Users